Untitled
by Baby Bear
Summary: Just read it. I couldn't figure out a title for it, but it's a song fic


This song belongs to Linkin Park and the characters are Laby's of course!! I came up with this actually today when I was listening to the cd and reading along with the words and the words just stood out! ^_^ So here it is...Enjoy  
  
July 15, 2001  
  
  
UNTITLED  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up in a dream today to the cold of the static,   
and put my cold feet on the floor. Forgot all about yesterday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly. The staticy sound of her alarm clock buzzing on her bedtable next to her ear. Groaning softly, she threw back the covers and stood up, a small shiver went up her spine as her feet touched the cold wood of the floor. She shook it, turned off the alarm, and headed towards her vanity, where she looked in the mirror and tried to forget.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of Hypocrisy  
and I'm left in the wake of the mistake/ slow to react  
even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant and I can't bring you back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She hugged her pillow to her chest and looked at her clock. It was barely lunch time. She couldn't get the thoughts of him out of her head. His eyes looked into hers everytime she closed her own. So she had decided to go through her adventure in her mind, all over again.  
As she came to the ball, she stopped, and remembered his eyes. They stared down at her, in such a loving and caring notion. She remembered him pulling her close and singing to her, before she had ran.   
  
Her eyes opened in realization. She screamed and threw the pillow in her arms across the room. She was angery with herself. Very angery. He had loved her. Her!   
  
She stood and paced around her room, grumbling and then coming to a stop at her bed, she fell back onto it, burying her face in another pillow. She screamed into it. She had been so stupid! He had loved her and she had been to slow to notice. And she had been stupid enough to fall for him as well, then why had she realized to late the feeling that showed through his eyes to her. He HAD reordered time for her. Took Toby, when SHE only wished it. He tried to live up to the mean Goblin King image that she had expected him to be. She realized that that final look that he had given her was filled with such tiredness and sadness, that she, was about to give up on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's true the way I feel  
was promised by your face  
the sound of your voice  
painted on my memories  
even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She screamed again into her pillow. She had ignored the knocks that had sounded on her door for dinner. She loved him. He had loved her. And she had given it up! 'Such a fool...' She groaned to herself. Wet tears from earlier were now just drying on her face. The look in his eyes and the words that he spoke through the whole 13 hours, stood out in her mind. She remembered every detail of his features and his voice and the words that he had spoken to her.  
  
****  
  
"What have you done that's generous?"  
  
"EVERYTHING! You asked that the baby be tooken, and I took him. You coward before me, I was frightening. I reordered time, and I have done it all for you. Now, I am tired of living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"  
  
****  
  
'Isn't that generous...Isn't that generous...reordered time...Isn't that generous....'  
  
The words echoed in her mind. It had been, very generous. And after that, she felt even more of a fool. She realized now, that she wanted him now, as he had wanted her then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You/now I see/keeping everything inside  
You/now I see/even when I close my eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She dared not close her eyes to anything that hit her. When she did, she saw his mismatched eyes staring into hers with such a sadness that broke her heart more and more. Or, she would see the whole Labyrinth in fastforward, and then when the ball happened, go slow motion. She groaned loudly and rolled over in bed again. She couldn't close her eyes. She'd see everything and it hurt her heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hit you and you hit me back  
we fall to the floor/the rest of the day stands still  
fine line between this and that  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah remembered the harsh comments that they had made to each other throughout the whole ordeal. She would crush him, and then she would be crushed by the hurt in his eyes and his voice.   
  
********  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"You say that often, I wonder what your bases for comparison is."  
  
********  
  
She moaned softly, that had stung. She dared close her eyes and another scene flashing before her.  
  
*******  
  
"And my kingdom as great. Damn I can never remember that line..."  
  
"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave!"  
  
"You have no power over me..."  
  
*******  
  
It dissappeared and a strong pain swam through her. She suddenly felt nauseas. She remembered how everything had suddenly stopped. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she watched the crystal and him dissappear. Time had seemed to stop at that one instance that he had looked in her eyes, pain, hurt, and sadness flashed through his eyes and into hers that it had made her dizzy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
when things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
now I'm trapped in this memory  
and I'm left in the wake of the mistake/slow to react  
even thought you're close to me  
you're still so distant and I can't bring you back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She closed her eyes tightly and tried to pretend and act as if nothing happened, but it always came back to her in the same scene. She was trapped forever in the memory of the Labyrinth and the King that she had given up without a second thought. She could have had everything, and she cursed herself again for being so slow not to realize the looks and emotions that were in his eyes when he looked at her.  
  
Fresh tears began to form, she had realized her love and was do lost. She had banished him. He was no where near. She had destroyed his Labyrinth and him. And there was no way to bring him back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
no  
no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth watched as she poured herself out into her pillow, twirling a crystal in his hand. Her thoughts, her dreams, and her new love for him.. He smiled lightly. If only she could have realized sooner. She would have had everything. Everything that she ever wanted. He chuckled half-heartedly. "Sleep, Sweet Sarah." He whispered from his bedroom window, blowing the crystal into the night. He watched it until it dissappeared.  
  
*******  
  
As sleep finally took over her body, she looked towards her window and looked out into the night. She blinked quickly as something shiny moved her way. It was small, but simple, smooth and round. She watched it float through her window and she gasped lightly. It fell into her lap and shattered a soft fragrant mist over her. Her eyes closed, and sweet dreams filled her mind.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*******~~~~~~******  
  
THE END!? or is it?? J/k.  
  
But anyways. I hope you like this, besides that fact that it is 11:30 at the moment and I feel tired and need to go to the bathroom and take out my contacts and do a million things. But since I love you all so much I did this! ^_^  
  
Luv,  
Baby Bear  
  
  
  



End file.
